yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 191
=Notes= *Results from other Quarter-Final Duels are displayed in this episode: =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried von Schroeder - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Leon just activated Spell Card "Giant's Training": he can Special Summon 4 Lron monsters from his hand: three "Lron Knight" (700 ATK / 700 DEF) and one "Lron Han" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). **The first "Lron Hans" special ability activates: Joey's "Jinzo" is destroyed. *Leon activates "Lron Knight's" special ability: he targets "Jinzo" in Joey's Graveyard and removes it from play so that his monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Joey's monster ("Lron Knight": 700 → 2400 ATK / 700 DEF). *Uses his three "Lron Hans" and "Lron Knight" to attack Joey directly, for an amount of damage totaling (1600 × 3) + 2400 = 7200 **Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Hyper Refresh", doubling his LP before Damage Calculation (Joey: 4000 → 8000 - 5600 - 4000 → 800 Life Points). *Leon Sets a card. *All Lron monsters return to his Deck. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) and uses it to attack Zigfried directly. *Zigfried activates Trap Card "Fricka's Mediation": he removes a card from his Graveyard to negate the attack. *Joey Sets a card. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Nibelung's Treasure". **Zigfried equips Equip Spell Card "Nibelung's Ring" from his Deck to Joey's "Swordsman of Landstar". It cannot attack or be Tributed. ***"Nibelung's Ring" resolves and its control switches to Joey. **Thanks to "Nibelung's Treasure's" secondary effect, Zigfried draws 5 cards. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Urd's Verdict", Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance", and Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Skuld's Oracle". *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Panther Warrior" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Panther Warrior" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Panther Warrior". It is correct. "Panther Warrior" is removed from the game. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Instead of a normal Draw Phase, "Nibelung's Ring" forces Joey to draw two cards ("Knight of Dark Dragons" and "Dangerous Machine Type-6"): if any monsters are drawn, one must be discarded to the Graveyard. Joey discards "Knight of Dark Dragons". *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Dangerous Machine Type-6". Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Goblin Attack Force" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Goblin Attack Force" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Goblin Attack Force". It is correct. "Goblin Attack Force" is removed from the game. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Instead of a normal Draw Phase, "Nibelung's Ring" forces Joey to draw two cards ("Grappler of Landstar" and "Sasuke Samurai"): if any monsters are drawn, one must be discarded to the Graveyard. Joey discards "Grappler of Landstar". *Activates "Dangerous Machine Type-6's" effect: Joey rolls a 3, which enables him to draw 1 card. *Summons "Sasuke Samurai" (500 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Zigfried activates Trap Card "Loge's Flame", preventing any monsters with 2000 ATK or less from attacking *Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Graceful Dice": he rolls a 3, tripling his monster's attack ("Sasuke Samurai": 500 → 1500 ATK / 800 DEF). It is not sufficient to overcome "Loge's Flame's" effects and attack. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Gearfried the Iron Knight" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Gearfried the Iron Knight". It is correct. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" is removed from the game. *Activates Spell Card "Swan Maiden": Zigfried Special Summons "Valkyrie Erste" (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF) and uses it to attack Joey's "Sasuke Samurai". **Joey activates Trap Card "Silver Dollar": it reduces the damage inflicted to Joey and his monster to 0. *Zigfried Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates "Dangerous Machine Type-6's" effect: Joey rolls a 3, which enables him to draw 1 card. *Activates Spell Card "Roll of Fate": Joey rolls a 6. He draws 6 cards and sends the top 6 cards from his Deck to his Graveyard. *Activates Spell Card "Giant Trunade": all all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are returned to their owners' hands. **Joey's "Dangerous Machine Type-6" is returned to his hand. **Zigfried's "Nibelung's Ring", "Goddess Urd's Verdict", "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance", and "Goddess Skuld's Oracle" are returned to his hand. **Zigfried's face-down Trap Card "Apple of Enlightenment" is returned to his hand: this lets Zigfried draw a card. **When Zigfried's "Loge's Flame" is removed from the field, its second special effect activates: Zigfried can Special Summon "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" (1800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. **"Valkyrie Brünnhilde" gains 300 ATK for every Dragon and Warrior-Type monster on the field: since Joey controls 2 Warriors, it gains +600 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 1800 → 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Joey Tributes "Swordsman of Landstar" to Summon "Maximum Six" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF). **Since both the monster Joey tributed and his new monster are Warrior-Type, "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" ATK does not change. **"Maximum Six's" roll is a 6: the monster's ATK increases by 200 × 6 = 1200 ("Maximum Six": 1900 → 3100 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Star Blaster": Joey rolls a 5. This allows Joey to Tribute "Sasuke Samurai" and Special Summon a Level 7 monster, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. **Since the monster Joey tributed is a Warrior and his new monster is a Dragon-Type, "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" ATK does not change. *Uses "Maximum Six" to attack Zigfried's "Valkyrie Brünnhilde". **Zigfried activates "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" second special ability: he reduces its DEF by 1000 to prevent its destruction. Damage Calculation is still applied normally and Zigfried is dealt 700 damage (Zigfried: 1600 → 900 Life Points). *Joey uses "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to attack & destroy Zigfried's "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" (Zigfried: 900 → 100 Life Points). *Puts his "Dangerous Machine Type-6" back on the field. *Sets a card. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Equip Spell Card "Enchanted Sword Nothung": **"Valkyrie Brünnhilde" gains 400 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2400 → 2800 ATK / 2000 DEF). **Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" is removed from play ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2800 → 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Rainbow Bridge Bifröst" and targets his "Valkyrie Brünnhilde": his monster's ATK increases by 500 for each of Joey's monsters removed from play. With 5 monsters removed, it gains +2500 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2500 → 5000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Joey activates Trap Card "Compensation Mediation": Zigfried picks two cards from his Graveyard and puts them, along with "Compensation Mediation", face-down on the field; Joey picks one card and chooses one of Zigfried's cards. "Compensation Mediation" is negated. *Zigfried uses "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" to attack & destroy Joey's "Maximum Six" (Joey: 800 → 0 Life Points). Zigfried wins. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes